


when Kíli left Tauriel

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dís is the queen of Erebor, F/M, GO READ A BOOK, and there are spoilers, but I guess that's what I wanted to write., this is rather angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís watched in awe as embers from the dying fires around her floated up and towards the elf, slowly forming a figure that she knew too well. Kíli. The embers that made up Kíli suddenly bound together and now she was left with what looked to be a carbon copy of him. He was floating in front of Tauriel, his signature grin plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Tauriel. Nice to see you again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when Kíli left Tauriel

"Lady Dis, I need to visit your son Kíli's grave." Tauriel was in the throne room of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, pleading with Kíli's mother to let her visit his grave. 

 

"And what would an elf want visiting the grave of one of her enemies?" Dís questioned. "I don't think you are supposed to be here, even if elves and dwarves have formed a shaky alliance."

 

Tauriel shook her head. "No Lady Dís, I am not meant to be here. But my heart tells me I need to be here and so here I am. I knew your son Kíli, for I met him on his quest when King Thranduil took the company prisoner. I befriended him, and later, in the home of Bard in Laketown, I saved his life. And I would like to pay my respects to him, as well as his brother Fíli and Thorin Oakenshield, for I hope that my sorrows will make up for the lack of any amongst the rest of the elves."

 

Dís could sense that the elf had some ulterior motive for coming here, but she did not question it. Instead, she motioned to the elf to follow her and lead her into the room behind her, where the three of them were buried. They were buried in three different columns, each a solid gold statue of them. There was no path leading right up to it, only around it, just far enough to read the Khuzdul written around the side. 

 

"I'm sorry you cannot get right up to their graves," Dís said. When Tauriel looked over at her she could see that she had tears in her eyes. 

 

"You do not have to stay here if this place saddens you," Tauriel whispered. Dís shook her head. 

 

I would like to see what you are doing with my brother and sons graves. I do not want to see then damaged at all." She said softly, almost so that Tauriel could not hear her. 

 

"Very well Lady Dís." Tauriel walked around to the far left side of the cavern, where Fíli was buried. 

 

"Nínion an gwannad dhîn." She said, tears welling in her eyes. She had always admired Fíli's dedication to his brother, especially in his times of need. Kíli was very lucky to have someone like Fíli in his life, especially when they shared that close brotherly bond.

 

"What did you say?" Dís whispered. 

 

"I said that I mourned his passing. I liked Fíli and I admired his bravery." Tauriel could hear Dís's exhale from here. She knew that Tauriel was being sincere and that lifted a burden off her shoulders. She then moved on to Thorins grave. 

 

"Savo hîdh nen gurth. I hope you find peace in death," Tauriel said to Thorin's grave. But as she walked over to Kíli's grave, she stopped and sat down, dangling her feet over the edge. 

 

"I loved Kíli, from the deepest part of my heart," Tauriel confessed. "I knew that it could not last, for we were of opposing races, but I still loved him. So today, I really came here for a goodbye from him. When an elfs lover dies, and the elf and lover truly love each other with their whole being, then the elf can briefly contact the spirit of their lover for a final goodbye." Tauriel was crying now, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "And I came here for that. For that final goodbye. Ci veleth e-guilen Kíli Durin (1)."

 

Dís watched in awe as embers from the dying fires around her floated up and towards the elf, slowly forming a figure that she knew too well. Kíli. The embers that made up Kíli suddenly bound together and now she was left with what looked to be a carbon copy of him. He was floating in front of Tauriel, his signature grin plastered on his face.

 

"Hello Tauriel. Nice to see you again." Kíli's voice was shaky and because of that, Tauriel burst into tears. "Hey, hey, don't cry Tauriel. Please don't cry Starlight." Kíli's rough and calloused hands reached up and cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen. 

 

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me, here, forever," she said, her voice coming out all cracked between sobs. 

 

"You know that won't happen. But we have these few precious minutes now don't we. And to me, they're perfect. And when I am with Mahal, I will tell Him all about what happened here because I think that He will listen and that He will care. And I'll tell Fíli and Thorin and they can be mad at me all they like, for I will wait and plead with Mahal and then he will grant you access into our Halls and we can live there, in our Happily Ever After, okay?" Kíli rambled, tears now running down his face. 

 

"Okay," Tauriel choked out between sobs. "Look who's behind us." 

 

They both turned around to see Dís in the corner of the room, silent tears running down her cheeks and getting caught in her beard. "My son, my dear son, I'm so so sorry." Kíli got up and walked over to her, giving her a huge hug. 

 

"No, mother, I am sorry, for not keeping my promise. I shall not return to you, and you shall have to live out your days before you can see me again." Kíli looked so genuinely sorry for breaking his promise that Dís laughed, a true hearty laugh that took over her body. 

 

"Oh, my son, you have done me proud, and that is all that I ask for. Now go, spend your last minutes with the one you love. I give my approval, but now it wouldn't matter." Kíli's grin was wider than any other Dís had ever seen him do as he skipped back to Tauriel, and she smiled along with him, for to see that smile one last time was worth more than all the mithril in the world. 

 

Kíli sat down beside Tauriel and dangled his legs over the side. He could see that he was beginning to fade. "Well, this is it then. I love you Tauriel." Kíli choked out.

 

"I love you too, you silly silly dwarf. Now come here before you fade away completely." Tauriel and Kíli both leaned in, with Tauriel's hand cupping Kíli's cheek as they kissed for the first and final time. When Tauriel pulled away, Kíli was gone. She sat there for a moment, just staring at the space where Kíli used to be. Suddenly, Dís came and sat down where Kíli was. 

 

"He loved you very much and I could see you loved him," Dís said and Tauriel nodded. "Well then, that makes up my mind about something."

 

"What?" Tauriel said hesitantly. 

 

"Where you are staying in the castle. You aren't leaving here now, whether any of the dwarves care or not. The company should accept you and I'm sure I can convince the dwarves and I don't care about Thranduil and..." Tauriel cut Dís off from her rambling. 

 

"You are letting me stay?" She said, a fresh round of tears fast approaching.

 

"Well of course, I couldn't let you go back to face Thranduil. He would murder you." And so with Dís's rambling in the background, she allowed herself to be pulled up and guided out of the tomb. She didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin
> 
> (1) The love of my life, Kíli Durin.


End file.
